


to be loved and to be in love

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, They're all the same age, house unity ftw, screw house stereotype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: A few more students try to smell the potion before Taeyong raises his hand. “Professor can I try?”“Sure, Mr. Lee of course! Come here,” Professor Kwon excitedly welcomes Taeyong to his side. “Just like how your friends did before, just smell the potion and let us know the scent you smell from it.”Taeyong slowly takes the tube from Professor Kwon and takes a smell from it. He then smiles before returning the tube to his professor again. “Uh— I smell, new parchment, fresh grass and—” he looks up only to catch Baekhyun who is looking straight at him. He looks at the ground. “Yeah.”or the seventh years student learn to make a love potion, Amortentia, and Taeyong is taken aback by the scent that he smells from the Potion.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back at it again with another otp. This is a pure work of fiction. Unbeta-ed so advance apologize for any mistake in it. Since it's too long so I separate it into two parts. First time writing for Baekyong and Hogwarts AU so any comment is welcome! I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Title is taken from One Direction's 18.

It’s the first day of the semester and the Great Hall is buzzing from the noises especially the oh-so-excited first year. “They are so cute,” Jongin takes a seat beside his best friend before taking one of the muffins on their table. “Kind of remind us during our first year.”

Taeyong just rolls his eyes. “I’m sure I am not that noisy. I was nervous about a lot of things.”

“Of course you are,” Jongin laughs teasingly. “Do you think we’ll get many first years into our house this time?”

Taeyong shrugs and before he can answer verbally, someone is patting his back excitedly. “Welcome back, my boys! All is well huh?” he said before shamelessly sitting on the empty seat beside Taeyong.

“I’m sure this does not look like a Slytherin table,” Taeyong says, not answering Baekhyun’s question.

“Good to know you are fine,” Baekhyun nods. He looks happy to return to Hogwarts for their seventh year. “Jongin ah, Quidditch again this term?”

“Guys—”

Jongin laughs. “There’s no way I’ll pass it and you know that.”

“I heard Quidditch and I know I have to stop by. Hi, everyone!” another one approaches them and pats each of them excitedly. “Whoa, it’s so good to see all of you again.”

“I swear this is not the table for a gathering. Also, this is the first day, remember?” Taeyong says.

Baekhyun plops another grape into his mouth. “Our Taeyongie is so grumpy today. Waking up on the wrong side of the bed huh?”

Then the hall becomes quiet for a second after the students hear the clap from their headmaster. “All students are required to be at their respective house table. We’re going to proceed to house sorting and a few announcements will be made before your dinner starts.”

“Oh, it’s time to go. See you guys later!”

“Or tomorrow.”

Baekhyun laughs again for the nth time. “Okay. Make sure you guys pay attention to the announcements later. See you soon, baby!” He jokingly pokes Taeyong’s cheek before he walks to the Slytherin table.

Jongin waves at his friends who are walking back to their tables. “Rumours are saying, he’ll be a Head Boy this year,” he laughs before continuing. “What do you think?”

Taeyong widens his eyes. “Mark?”

“No,” Jongin laughs while shaking his head. “Baekhyun.”

“No way!” Taeyong wipes his lips after choking on his own drink. “Are you serious?”

“Apparently students are having their own list or bet on who’s going to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Baekhyun is kind of on the top of the list,” Jongin explains. “But it could be, you know. He gets a reputation, good score, friendly, good looking and popular.”

“Imagine Baekhyun as the Head Boy,” Taeyong shudders. “Do I even want to imagine it?”

Jongin laughs out loud and it catches attention from a few students and an eye roll from Taeyong. “Well, I think it’ll be our best year ever,” he pats his best friend’s shoulder before paying attention to the first student that’s going up to wear the sorting hat.

The sorting session goes smooth and the first years are looking happy that they finally know which house they got sorted in. The headmaster comes up again and starts making a few announcements regarding the new terms. Mostly are directed at first and seventh year students.

“Last but not least—“ the headmaster looks around his students before continuing. “I’ll be announcing the Head Boy and Head Girl for this term. Head Girl will be Miss Bae Joohyun from Ravenclaw and our Head Boy for this term will be Mr. Byun Baekhyun from Slytherin. I hope all students will cooperate with them and fellow prefects to make sure this semester will go smoothly. Now, you can proceed to your first ever dinner for this term. Enjoy!” With that, the students are applauding and excitedly having their dinner.

“What did I say?!” Jongin laughs excitedly.

Taeyong turns to look at the Slytherin table only to meet with Baekhyun who is playfully arching his eyebrows. No wonder he told them to pay attention to the announcements. Of course he knows about it beforehand. He then turns back to Jongin. “I can’t believe it but I guess we’ll see.”

*******

The next day, breakfast starts early for some students. Most of them just want to avoid the hassle with the excited new students. “Hello, sweethearts!” Baekhyun is happily approaching the Hufflepuff table. He’s one of the students that decides to have his breakfast earlier than usual. “How does it feel to be back for our final year?”

“Good morning, Baekhyun!”

“Oh, hey Mark! You are early, today,” the Head Boy takes a blueberry muffin from the table.

Mark nods while chewing his bread. “Got to see Professor Kim, something about Quidditch, before I go to Potion.”

“Potion so early in the morning?”

“Well, what good subject would be the best to learn early in the morning?”

Baekhyun just nods at Jongin’s question—more like a statement. Morning class is a disgrace to many. “Can’t believe we’re already in our final year huh?”

“It’s way too early to be sentimental,” Lucas, another one from their group of friends, comes and snatches an apple from the Hufflepuff table. “First, it’s only 7.30AM. Second, it’s only the second day of this term. Relax. We have a lot of time to be sentimental,” he laughs before taking a seat beside his fellow Gryffindor, Mark.

“He’s the Head Boy, he’s probably already practicing his graduation speech,” Taeyong teases him. “Which one is better? The dungeon or head’s room?” he asks curiously knowing that Head Boy and Girl got their own respective room.

“The dungeon is good but the head's room is definitely better. Not exclusively all green and silver, also I get my own privacy,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. “You are welcome in my room anytime if you want some privacy or study without any distraction.”

“Library exists,” Lucas chirps in. “Also, only Taeyong?”

“All of you can, of course. I don’t have to mention each of your names now did I?” the Head Boy rolls his eyes. “Anyway, who’s still joining Quidditch this year?”

Three out of four of his friends raise their hand. “Of course everyone, except for our Taeyongie. Taemin is still playing?” he asks while looking at Jongin.

The latter nods. “That’s what he told me. He’s planning to stay in the team all the way til’ the end,” he chuckles. “Taeyong don’t look at us like that.”

“We’re taking N.E.W.T this year—“

“I know, honey. We’re playing Quidditch and studying hard for N.E.W.T,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Speaking of N.E.W.T, sweetie, if you are that worried, how about you help me sorting my study schedule? So I can have a study-Quidditch life balance.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes. “Are you serious about that?”

“Why not? You know I always study. My grades proved it, right?”

“Okay,” Taeyong sighs. “I’ll help you. But make sure you are discipline enough to follow it.”

“You are talking to a Head Boy, darling.”

Taeyong just rolls his eyes meanwhile Lucas and Mark just look at each other. “How are they still not dating?” asked the former.

*******

“Hi,” a friendly whisper distracts Taeyong from scanning his notes. He’s not mad as he knows who the voice belongs to. “Did I disturb something?”

“You think?”

Baekhyun just gives his friend a toothy grin. “Jongin told me you’re here.” He stands forward to look over Taeyong’s note. “What is that?”

“Transfiguration essay,” Taeyong pulls his hair and grumbles while still scanning his note.

Baekhyun just chuckles and admires how cute Taeyong can be when he is stressed out. “Need some help?”

Taeyong finally looks up to the guy in front of him. He knows Baekhyun is an excellent student. He always helps Taeyong if the latter needs anything. “You can help me?”

“This is not going to be the first time I help you. Also, when is the dateline?”

“Next two weeks.”

Baekhyun almost lets out a laugh loudly before he remembers that he’s in the library. “Of course,” he nods. “Unfortunately, I didn’t bring anything related to Transfiguration, but you can come to my room if you really need help with it. I did some extra studying on it last night,” he admits after getting his study schedule from Taeyong a week ago.

“You follow the schedule I did?”

“I said I will, don’t I?”

Taeyong just smiles cheekily knowing his effort did not go to waste. “You are allowed to bring other people into your room?”

“Why not?” he shrugs. “The room is all mine. Plus, it’s not like I keep Hogwarts biggest secret in my room.”

“But—“

“But?” Taeyong tilts his head in confusion.

“You have to help me with anything Potion.”

Taeyong tries to contain his laughter because they’re in the library. He knows for fact that if there’s one subject he can beat Baekhyun in, it’ll be Potion. It takes him two minutes before nodding, still laughing a little. “Okay, it’s a no problem for me.” He looks over the table to see the material that Baekhyun reads. “Herbology?”

Baekhyun nods without taking his eyes off the book that he just picked from the shelf near them. “It’s my first class for tomorrow and Professor Lee has been hinting us that next lesson will be a little bit tough so I guess I need to do some advance preparation,” he says while taking notes of some information he finds in the book.

The Hufflepuff in front of Baekhyun unknowingly smiles at the latter. “You’ve been working so hard.”

That catches Baekhyun's attention which makes him stop writing immediately. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah—“ Taeyong shrugs. “Between Quidditch, Head Boy duty and your responsibility as a student. You juggle them all in your day. It can be exhausting but I’m glad you are doing fine,” he pauses. “I hope you’re not neglecting your own health over it. I know they’re all important to you.”

“And here I am worrying about you diving yourself in books and notes all the damn time.”

“I’m doing just fine.”

“You better be,” Baekhyun reprimands his friend about it and acts all serious. “But thank you, for thinking about me. For caring.”

“I’m trying to be a good friend.”

Baekhyun nods. “Speaking about being a good friend, are you coming to the Quidditch game? Next two weeks.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, almost growling. How he can end up in a group with a bunch of Quidditch die-hard fans, is still a wonder to this day. “You know I despise Quidditch.”

“But you don’t despise me. Come on, I will not make you torn on which team you’re supposed to support. It’s Slytherin vs Ravenclaw,” Baekhyun just grins playfully.

“Mind you Taemin is a Ravenclaw and he’s my friend too. And he does play Quidditch. It does make me torn which team to support.”

“To save you from any further embarrassment, I’d say support Slytherin,” Baekhyun says, indicating that his team will win the match. Undeniably, the Slytherin team is doing so well every year and Baekhyun is a great seeker. He barely lets his team down and Taeyong knows that.

*******

Taeyong and Jongin struggle to walk to their seat among the excited crowd for their first ever Quidditch game of this term. Taeyong winces when some students are screaming a little too loud to his liking. He lets out a huge sigh of relief once he and Jongin are finally able to get to their seat. “Remind me again why I agree to go through all these hustle for a Quidditch game?”

Jongin just laughs, knowing well that this isn’t exactly how his best friend is planning to spend his weekend. “Because our friends are playing. Also, this will definitely not be your last time. I expect you to be here when I’m playing too.”

Taeyong just rolls his eyes, not bother to give any other response because he knows, as much as he despises Quidditch, he will always be here to give some support to his friends. And his group of friends consist of people who come from each house in Hogwarts so of course he will show up even if it’s not his house that’s playing, like now. He’s pulled from his thoughts when suddenly the scream around him is getting louder. The players are flying into the field. He looks up when he feels someone is flying near his area. It’s Baekhyun.

“God, he’s already looking cocky,” Jongin says while waving toward his best friend.

Taeyong just gives the Head Boy a toothy grin while clapping excitedly. “Take care and good luck,” he mouths.

Baekhyun’s grin is getting wider at that before he nods. “Thank you for coming,” he mouths back, knowing well there’s no reason to even yell at Taeyong because the scream from other students is too loud. He sends a wink towards the latter before flying away.

“Should’ve not made your support towards Slytherin that obvious,” Jongin playfully nudges Taeyong’s shoulder before plopping a choco ball into his mouth.

The game has been going on for more than one hour now, with Slytherin leading in score and Ravenclaw is following closely. Some students can’t even take a seat out of nervousness. Students from respective houses are chanting for the players.

“Looks like our Slytherin seeker is chasing for the Golden Snitch and is followed quite close by Kim Doyoung from Ravenclaw! Is this match finally getting close to its end?” Kang Seulgi, the announcer for this match is yelling through his megaphone, increasing the tension in the game. She’s obviously excited for the outcome of the game too.

“Doyoung or Baekhyun?” Jongin asks Taeyong, who is already biting his nails out of nervousness.

Taeyong can only shrug. “Both of them are doing well.”

Jongin just chuckles because Taeyong’s eyes give him the answer. The doe eyes never leave Baekhyun, not even when Jongin asks him the question.

Baekhyun stretches his left arm forward while the other one is gripping tightly on his broomstick. He looks so focused on something in front of him. “Baekhyun!” he hears one of his teammates scream for his name and he takes one turn to his right and immediately grabs anything—or nothing—before him. That’s when a bludger is hitting his side and the next thing, he falls to the ground. He then slowly opens his palm before everything goes black.

*******

“I can’t believe you— _we_ , have to celebrate our first win for this term in the damn infirmary,” Ten walks in with a handful of sweets and drinks for his friends who are waiting for Baekhyun to wake up.

“We won?” Baekhyun, who just regains his consciousness thirty minutes ago, asks.

“Like we’ve said ten times before—,” Lucas sighs. “You won. You manage to catch the Golden Snitch and everyone sees it except you.”

Baekhyun grins and reaches for the sweets that Ten just brings in. “Looks like I did well.”

“You did,” Taeyong says. “But what did I say about not getting hurt?”

“Uh—you didn’t say anything?” Baekhyun chooses to focus more on his sweet. “You said I should take care—yeah.”

“It is what it is,” Taemin says while patting Taeyong’s shoulder lightly. He knows the Hufflepuff will always be the one that worries the most if any of them get injured. “I believe he’ll just recover in days.”

Baekhyun looks up to Taemin, his eyes are sending words of gratitude to the latter, for comforting Taeyong. He knows he has no place to talk at times like this. “Taemin, you stink. At least change your clothes before visiting,” he masks it with his witty jokes on Taemin, who is still in his Quidditch gear.

“I’m sorry that I panicked to see my best friend fall dramatically to the ground and immediately be sent to Hospital Wing,” Taemin jokes and just like that, the environment is light again.

“But I must say, the way he opened his palm to see if he got the snitch, that is dramatic,” Jongin says while cackling at the memories of seeing Baekhyun on the ground with his palm in the air.

“The rest are celebrating?” Baekhyun asks Ten, his fellow Slytherin.

Ten nods while drinking the beer he sneaks in. “They’re a bit hesitant to celebrate without their captain but I’ve passed the memo that you wouldn’t mind and they can come tomorrow for a visit. If they want to.” He then looks at Baekhyun. “Oh, when are you discharging?”

“You are the best,” Baekhyun can only manage to give a thumb up to Ten because he can barely move his right arm. “I probably have to stay for another day, longer if I kind of take time to recover.”

“That was bloody crazy,” Ten shakes his head. “How the hell did the bludger come to you at that speed?”

Mark subtly nudges Ten and the latter takes a huge gulp of his beer, not wanting to see any drama. “But it is what it is,” he immediately says, regretting his choice of topic earlier. “I’ll help you take all the notes, anyway,” he still puts an effort on changing the subject.

“Thank you.”

“Uhh, I think we’ll head to the dorm now?” Mark says, eyeing each of his friends. “It’s almost curfew.”

Jongin immediately gets the signal. “Yeah, I think we all should. Baekhyun ah, you need to rest as well.” He then looks at his fellow Hufflepuff friend. “Taeyongie, you’re coming with me?”

“You guys go first, I’ll catch up later.”

Each of them nod and bid their goodbye to Baekhyun, with a promise of visiting him again with some delicious foods from Great Hall, if their timetable allows them. Now, it’s only Baekhyun and Taeyong left in the infirmary, with silence surrounding them.

“You saw the bludger, didn’t you?” Taeyong breaks the silence.

Baekhyun just plays with the hem of his blanket. He lets out a heavy sigh. “There’s nothing I can do—“

“Fly away?”

“The snitch—“

“Is more important than your own safety and wellbeing,” Taeyong scoffs. “Of course.”

“I’m sorry.”

Taeyong closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He repeats it for three times before slowly opening his eyes again and looks at Baekhyun sofly. “No—,“ he shakes his head. “I _am_ sorry,” his fingers fiddle with each other. “I know every Quidditch match is important for you. I know you want to win them all. But when I watch the bludger hits you just now, it kind of gives me a flashback of our fourth year.”

“Also the fact that I fall from the sky,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Technically.” He says, remembering Taeyong’s fear of height, which is one of the reasons he dislikes Quidditch.

“Yeah.”

“This one—,” Baekhyun looks at his bandaged arm. “Is not as bad as fourth year’s injury. So far, nothing could top that one. But I understand and I’m sorry for making you worried.”

Taeyong just shrugs. “Well, it’s actually inevitable. You play Quidditch, it is expected. Not only to you, but the rest of the lads too. Except Ten,” he giggles.

“This makes me think—,” Baekhyun looks at Taeyong with curiosity. “How did you put up coming and watching us play in almost every match?”

“I keep asking myself the same too.”

Baekhyun lets out a small laugh and hisses not so long after when he shakes his shoulder too hard from laughing. “You are amazing,” he says sincerely, grateful for how caring Taeyong is as a friend. He then looks at the clock opposite of him. “You should head to the dorm. You know even if in this condition, I can still dodge points from a Hufflepuff for ignoring curfew, right?”

Taeyong scoffs in disbelief. “You’re an ass.”

“Who gives me an earful on being a responsible Head Boy at the start of the term?”

“My point still stands. You’re an ass,” Taeyong then chuckles after that. “I’ll head back, don’t stay up. Just sleep and get some rest so you can have a speedy recovery,” he looks at Baekhyun and flashes him a soft smile. “You did very well just now and congratulations,” he gently pats Baekhyun’s thigh before standing up. “Goodnight.”

*******

Baekhyun takes a bite of his bread while scanning his notes for Charms. He ignores everyone around him as he’s drowning in his notes.

“Where’s Ten?” a voice startles him and there’s no hint of guilt in the voice.

It makes Baekhyun stop reading his notes but smiles afterwards. “Good to see you too, Taeyongie,” he says, not looking up from his note.

“How do you know it’s me?” Taeyong is taking a seat in front of Baekhyun at the Slytherin table. “But seriously, where’s Ten? And everyone?”

Baekhyun reads the last line of his note before looking up at Taeyong. “I have known you for seven years there’s no way I don’t know your voice. Also, I have no idea where everyone is. I come from the head's room anyway.”

“No class?”

“I got a free period so I went up there to take some books,” Baekhyun continues to eat his bread. “Oh, I just remember I want to ask for your help on something. We have Potion later on next week right?”

Taeyong nods.

“I heard we’ll learn how to make a love potion.” Baekhyun smiles getting wider when he sees the spark in Taeyong’s eyes. “Exactly, Amortentia.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes. “But how do you know about it?”

“Professor Kwon told me in advance. But he’ll let the rest of the class know about it later anyway.”

“Of course,” Taeyong rolls his eyes. Professor Kwon is head of Slytherin house and without a doubt, Baekhyun is his favourite student. “So what do you need?”

“You promise to help me with anything Potion!” Baekhyun dramatically screeches.

Taeyong just laughs out loud and takes an apple from the table. “So you want to do an advance preparation?”

Baekhyun nods. “It’s a tough potion to make.”

“Library or head’s room?” Taeyong asks.

“I don’t want to walk to the library today. My schedule is quite packed except for now. Come to my room? You can ask other lads to come too. I feel like it’s been a while since I see you guys,” the Head Boy chuckles. He's Been juggling everything into his own schedule. Head Boy duty, Quidditch practice and N.E.W.T’s preparation. Sometimes he feels like he doesn’t even have time for himself.

“So I have to spread the word?”

“Just ask Ten to deliver it. He’ll do it in no time.”

*******

“Strawberry cheesecake,” Taeyong says the password to Baekhyun’s room and smiles after they are granted permission to enter.

“You know the password of Baekhyun’s room?” Lucas asks in disbelief. He knows Taeyong sometimes comes over and studies with Baekhyun. He does that sometimes too, with Mark or Ten but they’re never granted the privilege of knowing the password to the Head Boy’s room. This is obviously news to him.

“Yeah? Baekhyun tells me so I won’t have any problem entering his room,” Taeyong just shrugs and continues to walk into the head’s room.

“Of course,” Jongin just chuckles and follows the rest of the group into Baekhyun’s room. Out of all of them, he’s the one that comes here the least because he prefers to stay in Hufflepuff dorm and spend his free time sleeping. So he forgets how amazing the decoration of the head’s room is compared to their usual dorm.

“Whoa, foods?!” Lucas laughs excitedly when there’s a pile of delicious food on the table in the middle of the head’s common room. “You are the best, Baekhyun ah. You bring all of these by yourself?”

Baekhyun just laughs and takes a seat between Jongin and Mark. He shakes his head. “I get the house elf to bring it here. I know none of you guys can go on studying for hours without starving.”

“Geez, Head Boy privilege is real,” Taemin says before taking a fried chicken for himself. “Joohyun knows you’re having us tonight?”

The Head Boy just nods. “She’s aware about it. Plus her room is a bit far from the common room, unlike mine, so it’s fine, “he looks at his friends. “Or do I need to cast _Silencio_?”

“Thought we are here to study and not partying?” Ten asks.

“Exactly,” Baekhyun nods. “That’s why I told her to worry about nothing. Anyway, it feels so good to be together again. Why do I feel we’re kind of distance from each other nowadays?”

“Why do I feel like you can get easily sentimental since you’re announced as the Head Boy?”

“And we’re literally attending few same classes together,” Jongin teases his best friend.

“You guys won’t let me live, don’t you?” He takes a sip of his orange juice before reaching for his Potion textbook. “I guess we can start now. Jongin, Ten and Taeyongie, we’re going to proceed with Portion as planned. And if any of you guys need anything, just let me know. I got some books in my room if you need extra reference.”

“God, this smart ass side of yours is so sexy,” Taemin says while presenting a toothy grin to his Slytherin friend. “I get it now why the junior students are literally queuing to get your help.”

“Get yourself on your book already,” Baekhyun says while laughing, throwing the unused parchment when he’s writing nonsense while waiting for the guys to come. He then opens his Potion book before massaging his temple. “I’m looking at the ingredients and I’m already having a headache.”

“Professor Kwon can’t be real when he decides to make us brew Amortentia. I know we are seventh year students and it’s already in the syllabus but—“ Ten lets out a sigh looking at the Potion note in front of him. “This is making me lose my whole mind.”

“Do you think someone will keep the potion they brew and give it to their crush? Or partner?” Taeyong asks curiously, thinking about the possible outcome after the class, knowing well this potion is the most powerful love potion in the wizarding world.

“That—if they are successful in making the potion,” Jongin is already taking a chocolate into his mouth.

“I hear stories from previous seventh year students and their experience in making Amortentia—“ Mark interrupts. “In their words—it’s hellish,” he laughs as if he finds joy in imagining his friends suffering in their Potion class next week. “Kindly let us know how you guys feel after the class. And the secret of successfully brewing it too,” he winks before going back to his Charms essay.

“You guys are just going to ride on our success now huh?” Ten says jokingly. “Okay but this potion is difficult aside, aren't you guys curious or scared of what you’re going to smell from it?” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Taeyong quickly scans his text book. “So each of us will smell a different scent from it. It's based on what we’re actually attracted to,” he says while his eyes are still on the book. “Interesting.”

“Indeed,” Baekhyun answers, eyes are on Taeyong. “What do you think you’ll smell?”

“How do I know?” Taeyong shrugs. “I guess we’ll just wait until next week.”

“I think I kind of have an idea what Baekhyun will smell from it,” Taemin snickers before dodging a pillow that’s been thrown by Baekhyun. “But I’ll just wait until next week to confirm my prediction.”

“Does Taemin know something that I don’t?” Taeyong asks curiously.

“Since when did we start listening to Taemin?”

“Hey, if you guys don’t realize, I’m still in the room and any slander against me is unacceptable!” Taemin half yells while diligently writing his Transfiguration essay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and also the final part of this fic. I hope you enjoy it!

“Good morning, everyone!” Professor Kwon greets his students cheerfully while walking into his class. He scans each of his students while grinning. “I hope you are ready for our lesson today.” He pauses. “Today we will learn about Amortentia. Who can give a brief on what this potion is all about? Mr. Byun?”

Baekhyun looks around before standing up. “Amortentia is the most powerful love potion. It also smells differently for each person according to what actually attracts them,” he explains calmly.

“Great!” The professor smiles in satisfaction. “Ten points for Slytherin.” He looks at his students again. “So as you may well inform, this potion is not easy to make and you really have to be careful with it. I hope all of you have made a little preparation for today’s lesson.”

“I can already feel a bald spot on my head,” Jongin whispers to Taeyong and the latter just chuckles.

“I have prepared the ingredients for you so I hope you can work accordingly as per instructed in your textbook,” Professor Kwon looks around as some of the students start to move around to take the ingredients. “Please do consult me if you need any help with it.”

It is, without a doubt, a hellish experience for seventh year Hufflepuff and Slytherin students that are having Potion that day. Some are already throwing their robes away, necktie is being loosened, hair is a whole mess, and some even need to redo their potion. Some are almost giving up on finishing the potion but Professor Kwon keeps on encouraging them. It does take time to successfully complete the potion.

At the end of the class, everyone gathers around Professor Kwon to see how a successfully brewed Amortentia looks like. It is brewed by him. He opens the lid of the potion tube and a pink coloured some flew out of the tube. “So anyone is interested to smell the potion?” He looks around to his students who are still in silence. “You don’t have to worry, this potion will only affect you if you drink it. Nothing is going to happen if you smell it.”

“Uh, Professor—” Baekhyun raises his hand hesitantly. “Uh, I would like to try?”

“Sure, Mr. Byun, please come forward,” Professor Kwon is giving some space for Baekhyun to stand beside him. “Just smell this potion and let us know what you smell.”

Baekhyun smells the potion before returning the tube to Professor Kwon. He looks around before speaking up. “I smell new parchment, broomstick and—” he eyes the group of Hufflepuff opposite of him. “Cinnamon.”

Jongin rolls his eyes while trying to hide a smile.

A few more students try to smell the potion before Taeyong raises his hand. “Professor can I try?”

“Sure, Mr. Lee of course! Come here,” Professor Kwon excitedly welcomes Taeyong to his side. “Just like how your friends did before, just smell the potion and let us know the scent you smell from it.”

Taeyong slowly takes the tube from Professor Kwon and takes a smell from it. He then smiles before returning the tube to his professor again. “Uh— I smell, new parchment, fresh grass and—” he looks up only to catch Baekhyun who is looking straight at him. He looks at the ground. “Yeah.”

*******

“Strawberry cheesecake,” Jongin giggles when he is finally able to get into the head's common room without waiting for Baekhyun ever since Taeyong revealed the password to them a while ago. He looks at Taemin who stands behind him and they giggle.

Baekhyun looks up to see two of his best friends are walking into the common room. He puts down his book and waits until his friends join him. He knows they will come tonight as they informed him earlier in the Great Hall during dinner. He doesn’t know what’s the deal but he guesses there’s no harm in letting them talk to him. “So— what brings you guys here?”

Taemin looks at Jongin. “Should we go straight to the point?”

“It has been a while, I think there’s no point beating around the bush,” Jongin pretends to be serious. “Until when you want to mop around like this?”

Baekhyun widens his eyes. “I—do not?”

“Try again.”

“Who is moping?” Baekhyun asks genuinely. His eyes are pleading for Taemin to give him an answer.

“You, obviously,” Jongin answers on behalf of Taemin. “Don’t think we don’t see.”

“And I mop over who? Or what?”

“Taeyong.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jongin nods. “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Taeyong but we’ve had enough. When is the last time he visits the head’s room?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Can’t remember,” he sinks further into his seat. “Honestly, I don’t even know what happened. He seems to distance himself from me? Like—he’s not even himself these days? It’s not like I don’t try, I did, but he kind of avoids me? He keeps on giving some excuses and I’m not stupid. So I just let him avoid me until he feels like talking to me again.”

“You guys have an argument?” Taemin asks. “Did you do or say something that offends him?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I don’t think I did,” he sighs. “You know me, I will avoid doing things that offend him. At any cost.”

Taemin just nods. He knows that friend very well. It’s true, Baekhyun will avoid doing things that will offend Taeyong. One time he’s caught skipping Defence Against the Dark Arts class and Taeyong refused to talk to Baekhyun for a week. That time they were supposed to take studying seriously because they were taking O.W.L at the end of their fifth year. “Since when did he avoid you?”

Baekhyun scratches his head in confusion. “I’m not sure. I think since Potion class—last two weeks?”

That got Jongin’s eyes widened. “After Potion you said?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Our Amortentia class?” Jongin says excitedly while clapping his hands like a seal. “Baekhyun ah, did you realize that Taeyong only revealed two scent that he smells from the potion? He never disclosed the third scent.”

“Really?” Taemin asks.

Jongin nods his head. “He never has. I tried asking him or making him talk about him but he’s closing his mouth real tight this time,” he narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. “I wonder why.”

“Is it the time where we talk about the cinnamon scent you smell from the potion?” Taemin asks while grinning.

“You got some big and potty mouth right there,” Baekhyun sends Jongin a piercing glare. He knows it must be Jongin who told Taemin about it. “So what about the cinnamon?”

“Taeyong’s shampoo smells like cinnamon,” Jongin answers. “I am his roommate, I can confirm it.”

“Until when you want to keep it?”

“What?” Baekhyun asks exasperatedly, knowing well where the conversation will head to.

“Your feelings for Taeyong. And before you ask, we can tell. You are not that subtle like the way you like to think,” Jongin says, deadpan. 

“Yeah, like you even make his favourite food as the password to your room,” Taemin snickers.

“Well, I guess—,“ Baekhyun sighs. “I’m fine with just being friends. I don’t want to lose him.”

*******

“Why are we meeting in the dungeon now?” Taeyong asks while looking around. There’s no student in the Slytherin common room except for him, Ten, Mark and Lucas.

“Because Slytherin barely butt into other people's business,” Ten says and he receives a look from his friends. He rolls his eyes. “Okay, except for me but the only business I butt in is my friends’ business, alright?”

“So—whose business are you butting in now?” Taeyong asks.

Silence. 

“You.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes. “Uh—nothing interesting happens in my life lately?”

“Yeah,” Ten smirks before nodding. “As if I will believe you just like that. You barely sit with us these days. You prefer keeping yourself in the library than joining us. Are you avoiding someone?”

“No!” Taeyong immediately tense up. “Why would I avoid any of you?”

“That’s what I was thinking too—,“ Ten narrows his eyes at Taeyong. “Until you keep giving excuses to join us and mind you, you are still shit at lying.”

“At least be nice about it,” Taeyong rolls his eyes.

“But really Taeyong ah, are you avoiding someone?” Lucas asks seriously and he is bare _that_ serious. 

Taeyong sighs and folds his arms against his chest. “I need to clear my mind— or more like, I kind of need to figure something out.”

Ten, Mark and Lucas look at each other. “Well, this is what friends are for. Maybe you can tell us and we’ll give some opinion on it?” Mark says, trying to play his part. 

“But I don’t want you guys to judge me,” Taeyong’s fingers fiddle with each other. 

“What crime have you committed? Just tell us, we will cover it for you. We will not tell Baekhyun despite him being a Head Boy,” Mark talks again, trying to ease the environment around them. He knows Taeyong can get easily nervous. He doesn't miss the way his best friend tense up at the mention of Baekhyun. 

“Uh—“ Taeyong looks at his friends. “It’s related to the Potion class where we learn about Amortentia.”

Ten hold back a smile. He knows where this is going. “And?”

Taeyong eyes each of his friends and pulls his hair out of frustration. “I don’t know how to explain this!”

“Hey, take it slow. We get all the time and we are here to listen,” Lucas moves forward just to gently pat Taeyong’s knee as a sign of comfort. 

Taeyong takes a deep breath before continuing. “I smell new parchment, fresh grass and—“ he looks around before closing his eyes. “Baekhyun’s hair,” he mumbles. 

“I’m sorry?” Mark scratches his head. “I can’t hear you.”

Taeyong grumbles. “I said, I smell new parchment, fresh grass and Baekhyun’s hair,” he repeats, this time definitely louder and clearer. 

“Ahhhh,” Ten, Mark and Lucas say in unison. “Then what? You still need to figure out the obvious?” Ten breaks the 10 seconds of silence after they collectively process the information. 

“What do you mean by _‘the obvious_ ’?”

“Yeah? You smell those three things and they are all related to Baekhyun. Hell, you obviously said you literally smell Baekhyun’s hair. And whatever you smell from Amortentia is based on what actually attracts you,” Ten takes a sip of his juice. “That means, you are literally attracted to Baekhyun. You like him. End of the story.”

“But—“

“Do you think the potion will fool you? I’m genuinely asking.”

Taeyong keeps quiet before he answers. “No.”

“Then what makes you avoid him?” Mark asks. 

“I’m just—,“ Taeyong sighs. “I know I care and worry about him a lot. I like being with him. He always makes me feel at ease. He has helped me in a lot of things ever since our first year. I want to be there for him, in his lowest or happiest moment. He makes me happy and I thought it’s because we are best friends.”

“Does he ever make you feel things that you don’t feel towards the rest of us?” Lucas asks carefully. 

Taeyong recalls the moment where Baekhyun will unconsciously make him blushed when they get too close, the butterfly in his stomach when Baekhyun gets out of his way to help him, and how he feels at ease during their study session. He also knows how worried he is every time the latter gets injured from any Quidditch game or even gets super tired due to all the practices that he can barely sleep at night, worrying about the Head Boy. “Yeah.”

“We can tell,” Lucas chuckles. 

“I will ruin it right?”

Lucas shrugs. “You never know until both of you talk about it and figure it out. And before you said Baekhyun won’t ever realize, remember that he is anything but dumb.”

Taeyong sighs for the nth time. Lucas is right about Baekhyun not being dumb and he knows it too. “I guess I’ll just have to be ready for any possible outcome then.”

“To make you feel a little better—“ Mark smiles cheekily. “I think there's a reason why sometimes Baekhyun insists you to wear a Slytherin scarf when they’re playing Quidditch.”

*******

“Does Joohyun know you’ll be here? You know, you guys are heads and all,” Taemin asks as soon as the group takes their seat in Three Broomsticks.

Baekhyun nods. “Of course I’ve informed her,” he then smiles.“I feel like it’s been awhile since we got in Hogsmeade.”

“Here we go with Baekhyun and him being sentimental,” Lucas teases. “But yeah— I feel like we’re being too busy with study?”

“And Quidditch,” Ten interrupts and it earns a fit giggle from Taeyong.

“Speaking about Quidditch—did you hear that Professor Kim wants to try to talk to the headmaster to avoid not only first year, but also seventh year students from playing Quidditch?” Mark says.

That gets four of them choke on the air. “Are you for real?” They ask in unison.

Mark just shrugs. “That’s what I heard when stumbling upon Professor Lee and Professor Kwon walking to their respective class. Some students in Gryffindor tower talk about it too.”

“But even if it happens, I don’t think it will affect us,” Jongin says before drinking his Butterbeer that just arrives.

“I don’t think it will happen too. I mean seventh year students are definitely more experienced players. No teachers will want to lose them in their team. Plus, people in our year are leading the team too,” Baekhyun just shrugs. “I don’t think anyone will agree.”

“Obviously,” Taemin shrugs. “But what if they are persistent about it?”

“As long as nobody agrees to it then I don’t think it will ever happen. Plus—“

“Hey.”

“Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, actually surprised to see his fellow Slytherin approaching them. “You want to join us?”

Sehun just smiles and shakes his head. “Just want to pass an invitation to Taeyong,” he says casually while showing his most charming smile. 

The group of friends look at each other while Taeyong is confused and nervous at the same time. “Invitation for what?”

“You know that next week Slytherin will have a match against Gryffindor right?” Sehun asks, not missing the chance to steal a glance at his Quidditch team captain before looking at Taeyong who is sitting next to Baekhyun. 

Taeyong just nods in response. 

“Okay so let’s say— if Slytherin is winning the match, I want to invite you to go out with me? On the next Hogsmead trip. Maybe it’s time for you to change the location for your outing. From Three Broomsticks—,“ Sehun looks around the bar. “To Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop maybe?” His lips crook a smile. 

Lucas is chuckling while some of the guys are rolling his eyes. “And you think we Gryffindor will go easy on you.”

“But I don’t go out with just anyone,” is what Taeyong says after being silent for a few moments. 

“Well—,” Sehun inhales. “That’s when we can get to know each other. Or you can just ask your best friends about me if you want to know me better in advance,” he says referring to Baekhyun and Ten. 

“Why all of sudden?”

“Don’t you think it’s a question for later?”

Taeyong shrugs. “If only you win against Gryffindor.”

Lucas rests his chin in his palm. He knows things are getting interesting if Taeyong starts to act like this. The rest of the guys just watch the interaction between Sehun and Taeyong silently. 

“Well, I prefer to answer it later—,” Sehun smiles again, despite Taeyong not going easy on him. “But in case if the result is not like what I want, I’d say— this is never sudden. I hope you’ll get ready,” he sends Taeyong a wink before walking away from the group. 

Silence in surrounding the group. “Do you think he is serious?” Taemin is the first one to break it. “I’d say I didn’t expect that.”

“I’m more surprised at the fact that he actually got an eye for Taeyongie,” he chuckles when his friends are looking at him. “He usually gets a shit taste in men.”

“Do you need us to win the game for you?” Lucas asks Taeyong then wiggles his eyebrows at Mark. 

Taeyong then steals a glance at Baekhyun who is smirking at Lucas’s question. He then takes a sip of his butterbeer. “Even if they win, I can still refuse it right?”

Meanwhile, Baekhyun has never wanted to lose a game so bad. He then locks eyes with Taemin and Jongin who are sitting across him. Their eyes are bulging as if asking him to do something and he just rolls his eyes in return. 

*******

“Lee Taeyong?” Someone approaches him hesitantly in the library.

Taeyong looks up from his Dark Arts notes and looks at the Gryffindor student in front of him. “Uh, you’re looking for me?” He then shakes his head. “Sorry. Uh, yeah I’m Lee Taeyong.”

The student in front of him just gives Taeyong a toothy grin. “Of course I know you. I’m Lee Haechan.”

Taeyong nods. “Can I help you?”

Haechan widens his eyes when he realizes something. “Ah yeah, I’m here to give you something.”

The elder between the two just tilts his head in confusion. Ever since Sehun’s invitation from Hogsmeade trip last weekend, he's been a bit hesitant on accepting things from people he doesn’t know. “What is it?”

Haechan rummages the pocket of his robe and he grins again when he finds something in his pocket. He takes out a piece of paper that’s been folded and passes it to Taeyong. “Someone asks me to pass this to you. He tells me not to disclose his identity but you’ll know if you read the note.”

Taeyong slowly reaches for the note and slips it under one of his books. “Thank you. I will read it.”

“Okay,” Haechan nods and smiles at his senior. “I’ll excuse myself first.”

Taeyong nods and looks at Haechan until the latter disappear from his sight. He looks at the note that he receives just now before taking it and unfolds the paper. He smiles as he recognizes the hand writing.

_Yongie, meet me in Astronomy Tower when you’re free._ _  
__\- Baekhyun_

Taeyong bites his lower lips to prevent his smile getting wider. He immediately packs his things and puts the books back into its shelf. He rushes himself to get out of the library and heads to the Astronomy Tower. It took him almost ten minutes to finally reach the tower and he forgets how he’s panting hard from speeding up to meet his friends. “No class?” he asks the one and only figure on the tower.

Baekhyun turns around and lets out a small laugh to see Taeyong’s red face. “I’m done for the day,” he still looks at his best friend. “Are you running?”

Taeyong just shakes his head. “No— but almost,” he says and drops his bag and walks towards where Baekhyun is standing. “Can’t come at me and say you want to talk somewhere else?”

“It’s not romantic,” Baekhyun says casually.

Taeyong’s face reddens but no longer because of him almost running towards the tower, but because of Baekhyun’s words. Now he realizes that every Baekhyun’s actions towards him affect him in some way and somehow. He turns around to enjoy the scene of the Great Lake before them. “Do you need to talk about something?”

“Yeah—” Baekhyun leans his sides against the rail. “Something has been bugging me,” he pauses. It has been bugging me for quite some time but I just feel like talking about it now. Kind of late but better late than never?”

“Okay—,” Taeyong focus shifts back on Baekhyun. “Go on.”

“First of all,” Baekhyun looks at the Hufflepuff in front of him. “If my team wins the game this weekend, will you take Sehun’s invitation?”

“Does this have to do with what you want to talk about?”

“Kind of.”

“Well—” Taeyong pretends to think. “I don’t know him that well and I don’t even plan on knowing him deeper? Plus, I don’t go out with just anyone and you know that. Is he nice?”

“If he is?”

“Good, I guess,” Taeyong nods. “But I was planning to turn down his invitation if you guys win the game. I’m not interested,” he then narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. “You are about to tell me about his worst habit, don’t you?” 

Baekhyun widens his eyes before he breaks into laughter. “No!” He clutches his stomach. “I just want to know if you are interested in him, that’s all.”

“Well, you get the answer already. So what do you want to talk about?” Taeyong then widens his eyes. “Oh! Don’t tell me—”

“If you are thinking about me having a huge crush on him and wanting to confess but afraid if you also feel the same about him— then quit it. It’s not that,” Baekhyun just rolls his eyes when Taeyong is busy laughing at him. “I like someone.”

That immediately makes Taeyong’s laugh dies down. “Oh,” he stands opposite of his best friend, rigid. “I know that person?”

Baekhyun smiles before smiling. “You do, in fact, very well.”

“Ohhh— this person must be one of us, right?”

“This is why you’re only one place behind me in grades. You are always this clever,” Baekhyun chuckles before sighing. “Honestly, I don’t know how to do this.”

“So, you need my help?”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I need to tell you this.”

Taeyong bites his lower lips. He can’t deny the pang in his chest upon hearing that Baekhyun actually likes someone and it might not be him. He regrets not realizing his feelings earlier. “Okay.”

Baekhyun looks at Taeyong intently and bites the inside of his cheek. “Okay, I don’t know why I suddenly have no idea how to do this so I’ll just go straight to the point, yeah?” He pauses and takes a deep breath before breaking the silence between them. “If I say, I like you— more than a friend. Would you believe me?”

Silence.

“Screw that—,” Baekhyun lightly pulls his hair. “I like you, Taeyongie. The one I like, the one among us that I like, is you.”

Taeyong just blinks his eyes and still no sound comes out of him. “Are you serious?”

“On Salazar’s pride, I’m deadly serious.”

“Me? You like me?” Taeyong points to himself. “Why would you like me?”

“Why would I not like you?” Baekhyun asks back.

Taeyong pouts slightly. “A question shouldn’t be answered by question.”

“Well, you are asking a dumb question,” Baekhyun looks away, towards the Great Lake. “I’m not forcing you to give me anything in return,” he looks back at his best friend. “I’m not asking you to give an answer or whatever. Just think that I want to let this out, taking a little chance that I had, I guess? If you don’t feel the same or actually like someone else then it’s fine. Whatever it is, just know that I will always respect you and you will always be my best friend.”

“And I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Do I want to hear it?”

Taeyong shrugs. “Depends.”

“Okay, yeah— okay I’ll listen.”

The Hufflepuff bites his lower lips to prevent himself from smiling and Baekhyun is swallowing a groan that threatens to come out. “Well, do you realize that back in the Potion class where we learn about Amortentia, I only told the whole class about two scents that I smell from the potion, right?”

Baekhyun remembers the conversation he had with Jongin and Taemin in his common room before nodding. “Yeah.”

“The reason why I didn’t disclose the last one is because— I was surprised by what I smell. It kind of makes me confused as to why that scent that I smell. I try to think and figure things out and eventually I get the answer. With the help of Mark, Ten and Lucas,” Taeyong smiles to himself, remembering how those three almost tear his ear off in the Slytherin common room.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “What did you smell anyway?”

Taeyong smiles widely. “Your hair.”

Baekhyun gapes at Taeyong’s answer. “Pardon?”

“I said I smell the scent of your hair from the potion,” Taeyong repeats.

“And you need Mark, Ten and Lucas to point out what it means?” Baekhyun says, almost shrieking, looking at his best friend in disbelief. “And I am thinking you are the best when it comes to Potion.”

“Like I said, I was confused, okay?” Taeyong laughs at Baekhyun’s reaction.

“Wasn’t it obvious? I smell the scent of your shampoo and I knew it. That’s why I said I smell cinnamon!” Baekhyun still looks at Taeyong in disbelief. “Well, unlike you, I’m well aware of my feelings all this while.”

“Aye—,” Taeyong glares at the boy in front of him. “That’s why you can come up with a lie. Unlike you, I didn’t know I like you more than a friend.”

“Yeah, until you need three of them to figure it out for you,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “But technically, I’m not lying. Your shampoo does smell like cinnamon.”

Taeyong just chuckles. “So this is actually easier that I thought—”

“Yeah because I start it first,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath.

“Aye, you’re so petty,” Taeyong just laughs while pulling one of Baekhyun’s cheeks. He walks closer to the latter. “So, I guess we have figured things out and come clear about our feelings now?” He looks right into Baekhyun’s and his lips crack a huge smile when the latter is nodding. “So what now?”

Baekhyun slowly reaches for Taeyong’s hand and his palm wraps around the latter’s. His thumb gently stroking Taeyong’s hand. “I’m thinking about asking you to be my boyfriend, only if yo—”

“I want!” Taeyong says a bit enthusiastically, even jumps a little. “Well—,” he shrugs, pretending to be calm. “I have no problem being your boyfriend?”

“Aren’t you too excited just now?” Baekhyun teases.

“When did I?” Taeyong pouts again. “So, boyfriend now?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun pulls his best friend— now boyfriend, closer towards him and snakes his arm around his shoulder. Both of them now enjoy the scenery of the Great Lake in front of them with the sun almost set itself. “I never thought this day will come.”

“Me too,” Taeyong wraps his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and lays his head on the latter’s shoulder. “Thank you, for coming forward with your feelings.”

“Anything to not to lose you,” Baekhyun steals a glance at Taeyong. “Is it time to talk about how you kind of avoid me after that Potion class?”

Taeyong playfully pinches Baekhyun’s waist. “We got the rest of the day for that.”

*******

The Great Hall is buzzing with Hogwarts students that can’t seem to stop talking but some of them slow down a bit when two figures walk hand in hand and cheekily joke with each other. 

“I’ll head to the Hufflepuff table,” Taeyong, still laughing at Baekhyun’s joke, smiles at his boyfriend. 

Baekhyun does not let Taeyong untangle their hands before he pulls the latter closer and plants a kiss on his cheek. “See you later, babycakes,” he winks and finally lets go of Taeyong's hand before heading to the Slytherin table. A proud smirk is definitely drawn across his face.

“Aye, I envy them,” Taemin says to his Ravenclaw friends before sipping his drink.

Taeyong just shakes his head when some students are cooing at them and he walks to the Hufflepuff table. News do spread fast in Hogwarts.

“I see it ends with good news,” Jongin says after taking a spoonful of his pumpkin soup. “Do you need help in moving your stuff? I have a feeling you’ll spend a lot of nights in Head Boy’s room from now on,” he shows his best friend a devilish grin. 

“What are you talking about?” Taeyong says, cheeks redden. “I’ll still sleep in our dorm.”

“As if,” Jongin scoffs. “Day 1 and you’re already spending the night there.”

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Ten is already patting Baekhyun’s back proudly. “I know you can do it.”

“You’re dramatic.”

“Said the one who is moping over his crush avoiding him and not knowing how to act,” Ten rolls his eyes. “But I’m happy for both of you,” he smiles happily. “And be grateful I didn’t make you drink a love potion made by someone else,” he mutters under his breath.

“What?” Baekhyun asks, his mouth is half full of bread. He then arches his eyebrows when he accidentally meets eyes with Sehun who is sitting not too far from him and the latter gives him a friendly smile. 

Ten just draws a toothy grin towards Baekhyun. “Nothing. Just take care of each other,” he sips his orange juice and steals a glance at Sehun. “Thank you,” he mouths and gives the fellow Slytherin a thumbs up. 


End file.
